


Braggarts

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comedy, DLC Didn't Have Peony and Melony's Having a Brag Off So I Have To Do It Now, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: All Peonia wanted was an autograph, all Gordie wanted was to provide one of his fans with an autograph. And then, in comes Peony and Melony, their parents.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Braggarts

"Gordie you're so cool!"

"That was such an amazing match, Gordie!"

"I can't believe how hard you thrashed Melony out there!"

Taking photos, signing autographs surrounded by adoring fans, just another day in the life of the Rock-type specialist Gordie! It had been an excellent match, Gordie snagging the win from his mother at just the last moment, the suspense was perfect, and being the victor meant Gordie was in quite a good mood.

All smiles and thank yous to those who supported him, yep just a typical day for Gordie!

"Hey there Gordtser, mind if I get a word with you when you're done!" Came a booming voice, Gordie peering over his fans to see the owner was none other than  _ THE  _ Steel Peony.

"Ohmyarceus!"   
  
“Gordie knows Steel Peony? He even has a nickname for him!”

"Hey, can I get an autograph from you too, please???"

"Haha of course! Only if you got a pen I can borrow though, didn't bring one with me," Peony said with a large grin as a few of Gordie’s fans flocked to him. "Sorry for interrupting you there Gordster! I get it, keep doin whatcha gotta do for the fans! We’ll talk when you’re done!"

"Sounds good!" Gordie called back, still a bit frazzled by the turn of events. Why would Steel Peony want to speak with him? Maybe he wanted to train together? Peony would make a perfect opponent! Being super effective against rock types meant Gordie would really need to think on his feet, it’s why he enjoyed training with the likes of Nessa, Milo, and Bea!

Energized by that possibility, Gordie returned his attention to his fans, signing as many autographs and taking as many photos as they desired, some even wanted a photo with him AND Peony! After the signings and photos came the gift-giving, Gordie thanking each person who had brought him some wholeheartedly. He ended up with a box full of assorted plushies, cards, snacks, and the like to which Gordie had packed up and planned to mail to his hotel room to enjoy later.

By the time the last of his fans were waved off Gordie was all ecstatic for what the once champion had in store.

"Man that was fun, reminded me of the good old days!" Peony said with a hearty laugh before turning to Gordie. "Now then, Gordster, I got you a super-ultra-mega important mission just for you!"

Gordie’s blue eyes were nearly sparkling under his shades at the older man’s words, "yeah yeah!?"

"I need you to follow me, this is a very private matter! Top secret! You think you can handle it?"

"Anything you need I'm your guy!" Gordie said confidently, slipping his shades and striking a cool pose, Peony nodding his head as he did.

"Knew you were just the man for the job, now follow me!" Peony turned and dashed off down the arena hall, Gordie following close behind before Peony stopped by a door that leads to one of the waiting rooms. "You sure you're ready for this Gordster?" 

"I was born a ready, Steel Peony!"

Peony opened the door with a flourish and a big grin.

"Nia! My darling daughter, I got you Gordie!, that gym leader you've been fawning over! Just like papa promised!"

"D-dad don't be so loud!" Peonia stuttered out, blushing when Gordie stepped in behind Peony. "And don't say something like that in front of him!"

Gordie scanned the room, it was empty besides himself, Peony, and Peonia.

'Does he want me to train with his daughter?' Gordie thought, a bit confused as Peony shut the door behind him.

"Dad you really didn't have to drag him out here just for this!" Peonia shouted as she turned to Gordie with an apologetic look. "I am so sorry if he bothered you, Gordie! Really this is just-"

"Come on Nia you don't gotta be embarrassed, Gordster and I are practically colleagues!"

"You're not even in the league anymore, dad!"

"Details details, besides Gordie here doesn't mind doing this, right Gordster?"

"Umm yeah! Don't mind at all… just ugh, what exactly am I doing?"

"Ah right forgot to say, so my darling daughter here is quite the fan of yours Gosster my boy! And she wanted to get an autograph and picture with you but well, you know how girls can be," Peony leaned in close before whispering loudly, "she's a little shy."

"Dad I can still hear you!"

"So her dear old dad here figured getting you alone would help out!" Peony finished once leaning away from the shorter man, grin wide and bright and foot tapping. "So you'll do it, right? Take a picture with my sweet darling Nia and sign her rare league card of yours?" Despite smiling, there was a look in those bright green eyes, a fierce look of a father willing to do anything for his darling daughter.

"Of course! Come on Peony you know I'd do just about anything for my fans!" Gordie said with a bit of a nervous laugh, lucky for him that fierce look of Peony’s quickly melted away to genuine joy. 

"Thanks a million, Gordster!" And for good measure Peony even gave Gordie a few pats on the back. "See Nia, I told you this was fine!"

Gordie moved to where Nia was standing, smiling brightly as she nervously handed him the card.

"I really am sorry if he bugged you," Peonia said, shyly looking at the ground as Gordie let out a laugh.

"Don't worry about it, my mom can be just as embarrassing, I get it."

"Y-you do?” Peonia asked, looking up at the rock type specialist who nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry. I think it's sweet he went so out of his way for you honestly," Gordie said as he finished signing the card and then moved to stand by Peonia's' side. "Ok, we using my Rotomphone or yours?"

"Oh, we can use mine!" Peonia said with a happy grin, having her device fly out of her pocket. "Camera mode, please. On 3…. 1, 2, 3!"

Gordie posed just as the camera shutter went off, Rotomphone then floating into Peonia's hand who then happily did a few hops excited hops, she did it! She really got a picture of herself with THE Gordie!

"This is perfect! Thank you so much, Gordie!"

"Anytime Peonia," Gordie said with a salute. "And if you ever need anything else from me don't be afraid to walk up and ask ok? I wouldn't be here without your guys' support so anything I can do, I'm happy to oblige."

Peoni’s green eyes were near sparkling, just meeting her idol had been enough to make her day but for him to be so kind and cool? Yeah, she had made the right choice making Gordie her favorite gym leader.

"Well if that's it I’ll be o-"

"Gordie dear are you in here?" Came a familiar female voice followed by a knock.

And then in came Melony, and Gordie could feel the color somewhat drain from his face.

"Oh my! Having a party after beating your dear old mum? I must say this is quite the crow- Peony!"

"Melony!" They both embraced, Peonia and Gordie watching in slight shock as their parents laughed and hugged each other.

"Peony it's been ages! Oh, we must catch up if you have the chance!"

"Been out exploring Mel! I got plenty of pictures and videos to show ya, hey maybe we can all get something to eat later and chat! I gotta see how big those triplets of yours are now!”

"Well you do know you're welcome over any time, Peony dear," Melony said as the two finally released, the woman walking to her son and throwing a proud arm around him. "But did you see my Gordon out there? The best battle I've had all season, though this does mean I'll be getting him back next time!"

"Moooooom," Gordie groaned, oh here it was. If they were alone they'd trash talk to each other but if there was someone else then, of course, Melony would take the opportunity to brag.

"It was quite a show you both put on! You raised quite a trainer there Mel! Of course, my precious Nia just the same way!"

"Daaaad," Peonia whined as Peony walked over and tried to swing an arm around her too, Peonia dodged out of it but Peony still stuck by his darling daughter's side. 

"You won't believe what she did while we were out in the Tundra! Went out all on her lonesome self and took on a mighty big Tyrantrum and even caught the guy! Scared the living daylights out of me she went on her own, but that's my Nia, strong and as stubborn as her papa!"

"Oh my, quite impressive…" Melony released Gordie from her hold as she took a step forward. "But not as impressive as Gordie using one of my ice types to catch himself a Carkol!"

"Oh, I remember that story, happened right after Kabu babysat, right? Man, that was ages ago! Probably around the time when Nia here hatched a Cufant egg I gave her! All by herself!" Peony then also took a s tep forward, away from his daughter, and closer to Melony.

"Oh yes I remember those pictures, they were so cute!... Of course, that isn't quite as cute as Gordie’s baby picture in his Snom onesie!" Another step forward.

"Ah, those were precious! But not nearly as precious as my darling Nia in her Pikachu pajamas when she was still a little thing!" And another step.

Both adults were now inches away from each other, arms crossed, Peony’s foot tapping, and bright smiles that didn’t meet their eyes. Green and light blue, they both held a ferocity in them, a look that would scare off the average person, but their glares held each other as their fierce battle continued. 

"Right of course, but I should also add in I MADE that onesie for my dear Gordie, in fact, all his winter hats were made by me."

"Huh funny, I made Nia her Pikachu pajamas AND handmade all her winter jackets, and even her Halloween costumes when she still lets me!"

"Oh, child's play, I've made my children's Halloween costumes for them and hats for years, and I have 4 of them!"

"Yeah but what about their coats Mel! I know you get them at the boutique!"

The powder keg had been lit, Gordie and Peonja watching on in horror as their parents went from bragging to arguing, soon to circling back to bragging again.

"Hey, I think if we slip out they won't notice," Peonia whispered as Peony and Melony were now shoving their Rotomphones in each other's face, showing off pictures and videos of their children.

"Good plan," Gordie whispered back as he and Peoni quietly dashed out of that room, still hearing the muffled voices of their parents going on and on as they shut the door quietly behind them

"Think they noticed?" Peonia asked.

"Well, my Gordie was top of his class during graduation!"

"And my darling Nia got all As last semester! She might even be valedictorian when it's time for her to graduate!"

"I think we're good," Gordie said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about her."

"I'm sorry about him!" 

They both looked at one another, having said that in unison. Shaking their heads, both let out a laugh at how ridiculous their parents were acting.

"You weren't kidding about your mum, she's just as bad as my dad."

"Mhm. Your dad's pretty bad too, say why don't we go grab a quick bite and check back in? My mom's got 3 other kids to brag about so I know she can last a bit, do you have any siblings?"

"Nope just me."

"Yeah, I think we have time for something small, sound good Peonia?"

"Sounds swell Gordie!" They both walked off together, Peonia's initial fan nerves having calmed down after all that.

Famous or not, an embarrassing parent was an embracing parent, and anyone who had one was someone Peonia could relate to.

**Author's Note:**

> GAME FREAK WHERE IS MY PEONY AND MELONY INTERACTION? YOU CAN'T JUST HAVE THE WORLD'S GREATEST MOM AND DAD IN YOUR GAME AND NOT HAVE THEM INTERACT!!!!
> 
> K but, Peony and Melony were def rivals back in the day and now their rivalry is them trying to prove they have the best family ever, I think if the argument goes on long enough Melony would win simply because she has more kids to brag about. Peony has quality, Melony has quality and QUANTITY. HOWEVER, Peony can still beat her in battles so it evens itself out.
> 
> Also, Peonia strikes me as a Gordie fan, I think it's cute her being a bit of a fangirl and Gordie's a good gym leader to stan considering his league care and Twilight wings. (Now imagine Peonia's reaction when she finds out Kabu used to babysit the two together, hints at things to come eventually~)
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter
> 
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
